


morning kisses and cold toes

by tubbospanda



Series: karlnapity verse [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, This is so soft, hes not here, i know quackity is supposed to be the shortest fuck off, karl is 6’0, karl is yearning the entire time, karl pov?, not beta read we die like men, okay i’m done read it, quackity is 5’10, quackity won’t stop being mean, sap is like 5’7 i don’t take critism, sapnap is only soft for his fiances, sapnap is sleepy, short sapnap, soft, soft fiancés, theyre engaged ur honor, yeah okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbospanda/pseuds/tubbospanda
Summary: karlnapity domestic cuddlesname is not creative i apologize
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: karlnapity verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127921
Comments: 7
Kudos: 518





	morning kisses and cold toes

**Author's Note:**

> gays.

karl yawned softly, his head was tucked on top of a mess of black hair. soft black hair. the same black hair he loved to run his hands through whenever he was allowed. karl smiled sleepily to himself.

karl cracked his eyes open and saw that both of his fiancé’s were still asleep, sleeping soundly. quackity was drooling onto their shared pillows, his arm tossed across sapnaps hips. 

the brunette smiled to himself, gently leaning down to kiss the mess of knotted black hair. sapnap shifted and karl feared he’d woken the younger boy for a second but he settled again a minute later. karl’s eyes drifted back to quackity again.

quackity had a sort of effortlessly calm and beautiful look when he was asleep. he was a mess when he was awake, though still oddly beautiful and effortlessly funny. though, when he was asleep. god, when he was asleep, karl could stare at him for hours.

sapnap as well. they were both stunning, effortlessly beautiful and perfect in karl’s eyes. sapnap was gorgeous in a fiery harsh way. sharp around the edges in the most enchanting way. though, karl knew. karl knew that there was a side of their fiancé only he and quackity got to see.

the soft, gentle, quiet and content sapnap that was rare but karl’s favorite. when sapnap was sleepy or simply content he went so soft. he absolutely melted when karl ran his fingers through dark hair or trailed his fingers up the others arm calmingly. karl noticed he had that affect on both of them. 

they calmed, quieted around karl. which was odd, perhaps it was because they felt more comfortable. though, the boy adored it and wouldn’t change it for the world. he would kiss quackitys nose to make him giggle or curl his fingers around sapnaps to ground him as much at they needed.

they always looked up to karl like he was the world. like he could fix everything. something about it made karl swoon, they had so much trust in him. his two fiancé’s who held so much power on their own, both gave way and became so soft so effortlessly for the elder boy. 

karl was snapped out of his thoughts but a grumpy grumble from sapnap.

”quackity. if you don’t get your cold ass toes off my legs i will cut them off.” the shortest snapped. karl hummed amused and heard quackity let out a snort, shoving himself more against sapnap like he was proving a point.

sapnap groaned and moved to shove his ice cold hands to touch quackitys chest. the boy let out a squawk of protest and shoved sapnaps hands away, pulling his feet away from sapnap in defeat. 

“jesus! jesus! okay!” quackity grumbled quickly, pouting a little. he looked up, catching karl’s eyes and grinning at him. karl smiled and raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy. quackity let his eyes drift to sapnap and then they came back to karl.

karl picked up the mischievous glint in quackitys eyes and smiled a little. sapnap quickly got suspicious of the silence and shook his head. 

“nuh uh, i am not doing this. it’s too early.” he mumbled bitterly, turning to tuck him face into karl’s neck to hide from quackity. karl laughed softly and gently kissed the top of sapnaps head, feeling the shorter smile against his neck at that.

quakcity pouted and moved to curl himself up against sapnaps back, his arms curling around sapnap and resting on karl. they were all pressed together now. tucked tight against each other for warmth — or comfort, karl wasn’t sure.

”sappynappy..” the dark haired boy started, resting his chin on sapnaps shoulder. sapnap let out a soft huff, ignoring the other. that made quackity poke his side in a warning. 

sapnap let out an undignified squeak, that wasn’t fair, using his ticklish side against him was a low blow. 

“what?” he snapped, though there was no heat behind it, it almost sounded slurred from sleep as well. so it wasn’t harsh or threatening, it was endearing in a way. 

“don’t you love meee?” quackity cooed into sapnaps ear. sapnap hummed softly and nodded just a little, letting his eyes close slowly, getting drowsy again. karl smiled and locked eyes with quackity over sapnaps head. 

they really had it bad for their little arsonist huh. you couldn’t blame either of them, he had a cheeky charm to him. 

“sleep, darling.” karl spoke softly against his hair, quackity nodded and cuddled up impossibly closer to the two. he heard sapnap mumbled a soft ‘mmkay’ and shift to get more comfy then quackity spoke again.

“sleep our little fire baby.” quackity teased playfully. sapnap grumbled at the words.

”’m not a lil baby..” he whined, pouting sleepily against karl’s neck. quackity laughed and shrugged. 

“sure. sleep.” 

“g’night..”

”goodnight, angel face”

a soft hum and then faint snoring.


End file.
